tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Take Along
|main_material=Die-Cast |released= * 2002 |predecessor=Ertl |successor=Take-n-Play |discontinued = *2009}} Take Along was a Thomas & Friends die-cast toy range produced by Learning Curve, essentially serving as a successor to the Ertl range. In 2009, the range was discontinued and sold to Mattel, who launched a revamped version in of the merchandise under their subsidiary, Fisher-Price. It was renamed Take-n-Play, which would begin distribution in 2010. The Take Along toys are still compatible with the new Take-n-Play range. Models Deluxe Play Scenes Sets * James & Hector Work it Out Set * Work and Play Roundhouse Set * Sodor Engine Works Set * Sodor Timber Yard * Rescue Station Set * Let's Have a Race Set * Sodor Mining Co. * Brendam Docks Set * Harold's Heliport Set * Centre Island Quarry Set * Sodor Airport * Morgan's Mine Set * Knapford Station * Sodor Steamworks * Marshalling Train Yard Set * Working Hard Set * Percy and the Carnival Adventure Set * Really Useful Engine Set * Thomas & Percy Starter Set * Toby's Main Line Set * Water Tower Figure 8 Set * Bridges and Tunnels Set * Knapford Mail Express Set * Great Waterton Fold & Go Set Destinations * Smelting Yard * Cranky the Crane * Wellsworth Station * Gantry Crane * Drawbridge * Echo Waterfall Tunnel * Tidmouth Engine Sheds * Water Tower Accessories * Travel Tote * Island of Sodor playmat * Bag of Track * Curved and Straight Track Pack * Cross and Switch Track Pack * Bridge Track Pack * Engine Belt (with Skarloey) * Storage Case * Great Waterton Expansion Pack * Ultimate Track Pack * Rosie Circle Track Set Trivia * This range originally launched as a Target Exclusive from 2002 until 2005, after which the range began being sold in other retailers. * Edward and Gordon's prototype models had black tender wheels. * Gordon and Diesel 10 had circular buffers. * The character card for the metallic 'Arry and Bert read "Arr't' and Bert". * The character card for the metallic Gordon featured Thomas with Edward. * The character card for Jeremy showed an ordinary jet plane. * Mavis' prototype had red sideplates and white wheels. She also had a second face overlapping another one. * Hiro was the final character released from Take Along. * Duck's model has grey wheels. * Duncan's model has white wheels, yet his prototype had the correct black ones. * James' metallic model had red wheels and Toby's metallic model had brown wheels. * Hiro is the largest in the range. * Culdee's model has buffers. * Butch, Lorry 1, Patrick, Max, Monty, and Madge's models had buffers on their backs, as did later releases of Elizabeth. * Bertie and Trevor were released both with and without rear magnets. * The "Railway Bus" and "Anti-Rail League" banners on Bulgy's model are on the opposite sides compared to the television series. * The Narrow Gauge 4 Pack contained Stepney despite him being a standard gauge engine. * Gordon, Spencer, Emily, Murdoch, Freddie, D199, Hiro and Mike had incorrect wheel arrangements due to sizing constraints. * There were two versions of James' standard model. One had grey wheels with a yellow #5 and the other had black wheels and a gold number. If James was in a multi-car pack or playset, it was the latter variant. * Annie and Clarabel had white wheels and red buffer beams; they should have all been black. Ironically, they were originally meant to have the black wheels. * The mail coach was depicted as an open wagon. * A promotional advertisement picture of the Take Along range showed the ERTL models of Bertie and Harold instead of their Take Along ones. * Three characters exclusive to the Railway Series have been produced: D199, Culdee and Mike. The latter was a Railway Series exclusive at the time of the range's release. * Trevor's model had grey wheels, when it should have had red wheels with black rims. * Murdoch's tender wheels were orange instead of black. * Douglas' character card had a picture of a scene from the cancelled episode, The Missing Coach. * The re-released Working Hard set had Molly, Neville and Edward replacing Thomas and Duncan and two more trucks added and also, the cargo loader in the set gains a different colour. * Daisy's prototype had six wheels at the front. * The Tidmouth Engine Shed was seen in the Parks and Recreation episode, "Donna & Joe". * Despite Lorry 1 being produced, Lorry 2 and 3 were never made. * A Wooden Railway/Take Along carrying case appeared in a scene of the Series 5 The Dumping Ground episode, "The Phantom of Ashdene Ridge".he:טייק אלונג pl:Take Along Category:Merchandise